Sight
by Purtail
Summary: Kink meme fill. After escaping, the group stops at a hotel. Snake decides to go check up on Ace.


**Sight**

**Summary:** Kink meme fill. After escaping, the group stops at a hotel. Snake decides to go check up on Ace.

**Rating:** T

**Notes: **I just thought about this concept more and more, and decided to fill it. Ace is my favorite, btw. I have never written Snake before; I hope he sounds IC. :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 999. If I did...well...hehehe...

**Warnings: **Possible slash? If you squint.

* * *

**Sight**

"So, we agree? Clover and Hazuki will share a bed, Junpei and Light on the other one, and I guess I'll sleep on the pullout couch,"Seven's low voice echoed loudly in the rather cramped hotel room. Everyone nodded in agreement.

After traveling for a few hours in that stuffy jeep, our group came across a hotel. The facility was strategically placed halfway between civilization and desert; with the sun setting, we had no choice but to stop.

I still don't know how we're paying for this; I didn't think any of us had much money on our persons. I suppose it doesn't matter at this point; we're all too relieved to think logically.

Yes, the event that happened less than 24 hours ago still weighs heavily on us; at least, I know it's affecting Clover and me. Every so often, I feel her tug on my sleeve, as if she needs confirmation that I'm still here. When she does this, I simply smile and pat her head; she knows I would never leave her.

The two responsible for our suffering in those 9 hours are gone. Junpei seems to be fueled to find Akane, but I don't think she wants to be found. I feel pity for the younger man; it was clear he held a high degree of love for her. I suppose that's the way life presents itself sometimes.

However, we do have someone to place our blame on. The man responsible for all of our suffering – especially Akane and Aoi – is currently tied up in the jeep. When we stopped at the hotel, there was some debate as to whether or not to take him inside with us, and if I recall, Clover – sweet girl - was the only one who was considering it. However, majority ruled in the end, and "Ace" was left in the vehicle.

Despite my hatred for Hongou, I still thought it was best to keep him alive. This way, he could realize what he had done, and eventually feel some degree of guilt for it. And I will admit I held a sort of personal grudge against him; after all, he had known who I was all along, and attempted to kill me for it.

Still, that night while I heard the others chatting idly, an urge was itching in the back of my brain. The urge to go to Hongou, to at least check up on him. I couldn't recall whether we had cracked the windows or not; it was a trivial detail in our minds, I'm sure, but it was Ace's only lifeline.

"Where are you going, Snake?" asked Junpei as he noticed my hand on the doorknob.

I turned back to him and replied, "Going to check on Hongou. As Seven mentioned before, a dead prisoner is not a useful prisoner."

No one protested, at least not verbally. I felt Clover's hand on mine; she seemed worried. "I'll be fine," I assured, giving her a smile. I could tell this had not calmed her down fully, but she seemed content enough, and I took my exit.

Ever the caring individual, I bought something from the hotel's vending machine (with the small amount of money I had, I might add) to bring to him. After all, it was a humane thing to do.

On my way down to the jeep, I pondered what I wanted to say to the older man. Would I lose my temper? That rarely happened, but when placed in front of the one I loathe the most...I couldn't even predict my own actions.

I left the lobby and found our car instantly; after all, it was the only one in the parking lot. I next checked the windows to find that no, we had not opened them a bit. Surprised at our own accidental cruelty, I opened the trunk up.

Oh, how I wished I could see. The others described to me what he looked like, humiliated and beaten, but the dark satisfaction couldn't reach me unless I actually _saw_ his suffering.

Nevertheless, I didn't hear a sound come from him. This worried me a bit; had he already suffocated? But when I concentrated my hearing a bit more, I could hear some soft breathing, other than my own, sound out of the silence.

"Seems like you're still alive," I said dryly, ripping the duct tape off his mouth.

He gasped for air and, panting, hissed, "What kind of people...leaves someone in a car with no air!?"

I smirked and shook my head. "I apologize for not remembering. Unfortunately, no one else cared to check up on you."

Hongou let out a grunt and struggled a bit in the ropes. "Do you expect a thank you?"

"From you? Hardly," I sighed, setting down the snack I had purchased.

"What's this for?"

"Hongou, I thought you were a bit smarter than that. I assume you know food when you see it, correct?"

He made more shuffling noises; he was probably trying to sit up. "Why are you feeding me?"

"I don't know myself. I suppose it's the most humane thing."

The older man let out a snickering laugh. "Like any of you know anything about being humane. Last time I checked, tying someone up and leaving them to suffocate in a car is not in the definition," he snarled, his voice like gravel. Still, I could hear him eating the snack (as best he could, with his hands bound).

Shaking my head, I replied, "I don't think you're in any position to talk about any deficiencies in kindness on our part."

I heard him lean back against the seat. "...in any case...I appreciate the food."He forced the words off his tongue, as if they were foreign.

I gasped in mock surprise. "Gentarou Hongou, _thanking_ me for something? I am humbled. I would assume a _brilliant_ man such as yourself wouldn't need to give thanks to anyone for anything."

"You shouldn't mock me, especially when you had no idea of my dilemma."

"Ah, yes, your...'pain,' was it? The pain of prosopagnosia?"

"Correct. Not being able to connect to someone because you can't see their faces... no one could understand that loneliness."

Curse my choice to live a pacifist life (unless, of course, I needed to protect myself or Clover). Otherwise, I would have punched him straight in the jaw, no questions asked. "Perhaps you are not as intelligent as I originally suspected."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm blind?"

Ace fell silent, and I took the opportunity to keep speaking.

"While slightly brilliant, I cannot fathom how _selfish_ your plans were. And I find it hard to believe that you lack the ability to form connections with people – at least, this deficiency does not prevent you from doing so. It is your own choice to feel this so-called 'pain'."

"You don't understand a thing!" Hongou yelled, his voice shaking.

"Oh? I don't mean to brag, but how is it that _I_ connected with Junpei and the others, despite not seeing them at all?" I opened my sightless eyes and was met with continuous darkness. "I believe I am the only one who _does _understand. You forced yourself into isolation because you are a weak, pathetic man. "

He didn't respond for a long while; the quiet in that vehicle was almost stifling. I stood up, preparing to slam the trunk shut again, when I heard a quiet, "...wait."

"Yes?"

"...nice night, huh?" I assumed he was gazing up at the moon. I couldn't see it, but I knew it was there; after all, what would night be without its signature orbiting satellite in the sky?

Ace probably wasn't too keen on me leaving him alone yet, and wanted to see something other than the dark car for as long as he could. For some reason, I couldn't find myself protesting to the idea of staying for a bit longer.

"Yes. Have you ever heard of the 'man in the moon'? Some claim there's a man's face upon the surface of the moon. Tell me, can you see it?"

"...shut up."


End file.
